gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Rush
Gold Rush is a multiplayer map in the PC version of Gears of War and Gears of War 2 as part of the Combustible Map Pack. Tactics Higher Ground Gold Rush features two levels, as said before, one half the size of the other. Usually, it's the soldiers who possess the top floor to be the most dominant, especially during Execution. But because of its diminished space, it can be an intense battleground for dozens of fights. There are Gorgon Pistols that switch with Boltok Pistols at either end of the floor, with a Longshot that switches with a Torque Bow in the rear middle. Of course, this central weapon can be used for fending off opponents eager for the Boomshot or Mortar. But to snatch it, you and your teammates would have to clear out opposition first. Be reminded that even though the team on the top may be a more elevated view of the battlefield, those hiding directly beneath the floor will be visually undetectable. In Annex or Guardian, the rules of a safe haven are kept; when on the most luxurious position, you're always in danger of an overthrowing. Position proximity mines at either end to block off access from the ramps, and maybe scout ahead with the central weapon in Guardian or Submission. Grenades can be found below, in the central rear section of the lower level, opposite the Boomshot, and they may be useful for defending. The Spawn Points There are two spawn points for the majority of the game types in Gold Rush, and an extra three on Wingman; the same as always. If you spawn to the east, in front of you is a wide open canyon space, with a passageway to the right leading you to where the action takes place. From here, you can take the ramp upstairs, where a Gorgon/Boltok Pistol will await you. If you strive forward instead of up, the Boomshot/Mortar will be on the metallic ridge to the left, and the grenades in a secluded spot to the right. Consider moving in with a Gnasher Shotgun or Lancer to try and blast or rip up any opposition there. The other spawn point is almost the same, this time, you're in an enclosed room, but with a ramp to the right; ascend it, and take the next one to the top level. But if you're up for first floor combat, the rules are exactly the same as with the first spawn point, but this time the Boomshot is to the left and the grenades are to the right. Horde This is not the ideal map for Horde but can still be used correctly and successfully. First what one must do, as always when hordeing, is stock up on ammo. Then head to the room on the second floor with the pistol. You will then need about 3 Boomshields to hold off the Locust. You will, however, have to watch your right as there is a large window. Another option is to head to the spawn to the far side, where an ammo box spawns. This spot is easily the best spot when you have 2 or more people playing. One can be at the stairs while one stays at the cover at the spawn. However, if no one is at the spawn, the Locust can spawn there while you're not paying attention. Trivia *This map was originally exclusive to Gears of War for Windows but returns as part of the Combustible Map Pack. Category:Multiplayer Maps